


【承水仙/3承x6承】JOJO的奇妙约会

by MadnessReg



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kujo Jotaru, Kujo Jotaru/Kujo Jotaru
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessReg/pseuds/MadnessReg
Summary: ￥如题承水仙。文风幼稚，设定奇葩，cp很冷，漏洞很多，文笔很烂，肉不香，慎入。脑洞是因为四乔外公去世后承太郎说的话，有些东西失去了就不能再回来了，不管你有什么能力，都不能再回来了。时间线在三部之后一个月左右，因为失去了很多东西阿强噩梦连连，某天夜里他上了一辆公交车，来到一间酒吧遇到了一个男人...借用五部茶哥“终点站”梗。
Kudos: 4





	【承水仙/3承x6承】JOJO的奇妙约会

**Author's Note:**

> ￥如题承水仙。文风幼稚，设定奇葩，cp很冷，漏洞很多，文笔很烂，肉不香，慎入。  
> 脑洞是因为四乔外公去世后承太郎说的话，有些东西失去了就不能再回来了，不管你有什么能力，都不能再回来了。  
> 时间线在三部之后一个月左右，因为失去了很多东西阿强噩梦连连，某天夜里他上了一辆公交车，来到一间酒吧遇到了一个男人...借用五部茶哥“终点站”梗。

$  
“爸爸，真的不需要给承太郎找个心理医生之类的吗？”空条贺莉坐在乔瑟夫的对面，忧心忡忡地撑着下巴。

“承太郎自己可以处理好这些事吧，”乔瑟夫看着外孙收拾书包准备去上学的身影，吃了一口早餐，“啊贺莉，这就是日式的传统早餐吗？真是不错呢。”

“都说了不用啊！”空条承太郎转过头，对着两人说了一句，白金之星遵从主人的示意提前打开了房门，今天起床晚了，因为昨天晚上空条承太郎没有睡好。

“好的承太郎！一路走好！”  
“臭小子别对你母亲这样说话！”

从开罗回来之后，空条承太郎的生活恢复成了上学，被女生纠缠，下课，回家看书的日常，一切好像都和以前一样。

不，不一样。

空条承太郎看向学校不远处的石头台阶，漫长而且陡峭，两边的树枝开始发芽了。有些人，永远都不会在了。

“啊...是承太郎！”  
“最近好像变得更加成熟了呢~”  
“人家还是更喜欢以前的样子了，总觉得现在有点悲伤呢。”  
“承太郎！有不开心的事可以和我说哦~”

吵死了这句话到了嘴边却没说出口，他压低帽檐，加快了速度径直往前走，如同往常一样上学、放学然后回家。贺莉和乔瑟夫又在悄悄地讨论给他找心理医生的事。

真是够了。空条承太郎随手抽走书架的一本书，回到自己的房间关上门。心理医生那种东西也太可笑了，那段时光不是简单地坐在沙发上，和一个陌生人谈话就可以淡忘的，他更愿意把那段时间刻在心里，然后去接受好友们的死亡和离开。但是越想接受，他就越是会回忆起点点滴滴的细节，昨天晚上没睡好的原因也是因为他梦见了花京院典明的死。

空条承太郎不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，当他睁开眼睛的时候发现自己坐在一辆驾驶平稳的公交车上，速度不快，但是窗外的风景模模糊糊的，光线扭曲缠绕在一起，看不清楚。他下意识地认为是替身攻击，但是敏锐的感知力并没有察觉到恶意，他走到司机身边，说道，“停车。”

“这可不行，马上就到终点站了，啊已经到了，请下车吧。”司机的声音带着混响，那个黑乎乎的影子几乎没有五官，声音像是直接传进承太郎的耳朵里的。

空条承太郎握紧拳，全身戒备着不知道会从哪里过来的袭击，下车后叫出白金之星防备，金色的光芒亮了一瞬，很快的又熄灭了。承太郎开始警觉，他又尝试了一次但仍以失败告终，他能感觉到，白金之星不是被封住了，而更像是和他离得很远，他们之间只有一点点微薄的联系，就像是在沙漠中心断断续续的电话信号。

但这样，至少可以确定不是替身攻击。承太郎这样想着，往前走了几步，看到了一间酒吧，十分突兀地站在街边，门把手看起来很好开的样子，诱惑着他走进去。至少问清楚这里是哪里，抱着这样的想法承太郎走进去，昏暗的灯光让他只能感觉到周围有一些人，不多，当他进入的时候，所有人的视线都投向了他，弥漫着沉郁的情绪，让人觉得毛骨悚然，他往前走了几步，那些视线又消失了。

太诡异了。承太郎走到吧台，微弱的灯光让他看到那里有一个男人，坐在那里，像是在等待什么。

“这是哪里？”承太郎坐到木质椅子上，这是美国西部风情的酒馆，但是木质的陈设有一种日式的风格，这样的混搭没有不和谐，还很符合他的喜好。

“酒馆。”吧台背后传来一个略显沧桑的声音，听起来大约四十多岁，声线让承太郎觉得有点熟悉。

“啊，我当然知道...我是问这里是什么地方！”承太郎烦躁地拍了一下桌子，木头台面裂开几条缝隙，白金之星依然没有出现，他有些生气地试图拽住对方的领子，他是盯着那个立领上一点金色的光亮去的，那应该是扣子或者是什么装饰物，承太郎相信自己的眼力，更相信自己的力量，但是他的手却抓空了，在半空中承太郎握紧拳头打算朝着对方应该是脸的位置挥去。

下一秒他的拳头突然挨上了一个硬物，湿润并且冰凉，是玻璃酒杯。承太郎笃定。

“龙舌兰日出，”那个声音又说，对方把就被塞到承太郎手里，然后说，“虽然没有成年，不过偶尔一次也没什么关系，试一试吧，小鬼。”

“你说谁是小鬼？”承太郎全身绷紧，抓着玻璃的力道大得像是要把它捏碎，鸡尾酒是红色的，看到那个浓烈的颜色承太郎的眼睛微微睁大，冰凉的酒杯现在开始发烫了，像火焰灼烧过一样，那温度现在烧到他身上了，像藤蔓一样纠缠着他的身体，锁住他的四肢，让他只能够在原地微微的颤抖，而无法将那杯酒送到嘴边。

温热的感觉传到手腕上，一只略大的手掌握住他的手将酒送进承太郎嘴里，在准备好迎接烈酒的辛辣刺激时，承太郎尝到的是甜味，清新的、像冬天新年的第一束阳光一样温热的甜味。

“啊，不错的国家，是吧？”阿布德尔站在恒河前，对着一行人说道。

承太郎要喝完的时候手被拉住，他皱起眉转动手腕想要挣脱，但对方的力气竟然比他还要大，两人对抗了一会儿，在承太郎被激怒之前，对方说道，“一口就可以了。”

“为什么？”承太郎压着嗓子问道。

“学生要有学生的样子。”

“你是在取笑我吗？”承太郎的双手重重地砸向桌面，盯着那一团藏在黑暗里的影子，直觉告诉他，他们对视了，然后他看进了一片绿色的深海里。

“不，到时间了。”在四周的环境变得朦胧起来之前，那个影子亲吻了他的眼角，靠在他耳边低声地说着，承太郎能感觉湿润的嘴唇，和温热的呼吸，真实得就像是一个活人，那个亲吻带着安慰和期待。

简直像哄小鬼一样...那个臭老头...在陷入昏迷之前，承太郎想着。

“明天见。”

$  
承太郎醒来的时候，阳光已经照进房间了，他躺在床上，然而他已经不记得自己是怎么到床上的了，床头柜上摆着一张很长的纸，上面密密麻麻地写着失眠的注意事项，是那种又长又复杂到让人无法阅读下去的水平，在最后写了一句：承太郎，有事可以和妈妈讲哦！

“那个臭老太婆...总做这种事...”承太郎戴上帽子，掩盖着自己细微的表情。

他没有忘记昨晚的经历，混搭风格的酒馆里那个神秘的男人，那个奇怪的亲吻，还有阿布德尔的死，这是回来以后第一次，他梦见了同伴的死亡，却没有感觉到那种沉重的无力感，连起床都像被什么东西拖住了一样，时间的流动像是在减慢，周围的颜色在褪去。

最后那个男人说，明天见，那么今天晚上他还会遇到他吗？

入夜。  
承太郎睁开眼睛时又坐上了那辆只有一站终点站的车，然后下车进入那个酒馆，坐到吧台那里与那个男人面对面。

“今天也有酒吗？”在长久的沉默之后，承太郎率先开口。

“有，但是你要先告诉我原因。”男人回答。

“哈？你要像这样把客人拒之门外吗？你的店看起来死气沉沉的啊老头。”承太郎抱臂，摆出拒绝防御的姿势。

“选择权在你。”

长久的沉默中，店门打开又关上了几次，但承太郎并没有看到有人走进来，只能依稀听到谈话声和轻微的脚步声，大概是看出了承太郎的疑惑——虽然承太郎不知道男人是怎么看到的，男人说，“这个世界上每一分钟都有人在死去，唯独这件事是真实存在，并且无法改变的。”

“死...无法改变吗？”承太郎低声说着，他握紧拳，转身靠在吧台上，深吸一口气然后说道，“我和我的朋友们，去了埃及...”

“说的尽量快一点，并且简短，我耐心不好。”男人在承太郎说出第一句话的时候打断，承太郎转身在吧台上用足以震碎桌面的力道拍了一下，“啊烦死了...明明是你要听的！”

在故事结尾，一杯黑白分层的酒被摆在桌面上，“天使之吻。”男人说道。

承太郎看着那杯酒就，喝了一口，奶油和黑色的酒液，柔软并且甜蜜。

“我只想要自由自在！”伊奇的眼神变得尖利，愚者在他身后摆出既适合防御也容易攻击的姿势。

在承太郎觉得自己的心脏被牢牢地攥紧时，男人说道，“喝它会有接吻的感觉。”

承太郎压低帽檐，用极快的速度揪住男人的衣领吻上去，在对方的嘴唇上肆虐，留下一排牙印，有些笨拙地吮吸他的嘴唇，然后说，“这才是接吻。”

四周的场景变化，变成了承太郎的房间，男人仰躺在床上赤裸着上半身，但承太郎的眼前是模糊的，在长时间的对视之后，承太郎和对方慢慢靠到一起，准确地捕捉到湿热的嘴唇，交换着彼此的津液和呼吸，比刚才的第一次熟练一些。承太郎向下吻过对方的脸颊，下巴，然后来到脖子，他用舌尖描绘着肌肉的纹理，在每一道沟壑上留下湿润的印记，那轮廓让他觉得眼熟，带着明显的岁月痕迹。

承太郎找到那个鲜红色的凸起，用舌尖挑逗着，他听到对方压抑着的喘息，在气氛变得淫靡时，他向下探进那倒隐秘的缝隙，在周围摸索按压，手指插入的时候他感受到了明显的抗拒，于是承太郎分开对方的双腿，在大腿内侧柔软敏感的地方印下一连串的亲吻，肩膀上被压上一只手，手指正在摩挲那个星星胎记。

像着魔一样。

小穴开始变得柔软湿润的时候，承太郎生涩地用阴茎顶端描绘着那个凹陷，他抬起男人的一条腿，一边擦过那层敏感的软肉，一边转过头用牙齿咬他的腿，男人像哄小孩一样亲吻他的额头，承太郎应该因为被当作小鬼而被激怒，但是不知道原因，他突然有了一种想要流泪的冲动。

心脏像失控一样在他胸膛里跳动，承太郎掰开那个形状饱满的臀部挺了进去，男人闷闷的哼声传进他的耳朵里，带着发泄承太郎退出一些，又狠狠地顶进去，这一次闷哼发颤。承太郎喘着粗气抽插了几个来回，紧致的感觉变成了一种更粘稠的燥热，男人的喘息声逐渐变了调，有一下捅得很深，对方不自觉地绷紧了腿往回缩了一下，身后的部位慢慢地热起来。

承太郎看着对方曲线流畅，肌肉匀称的身体，有节奏地进攻着他的身体，每次那个小穴妥协似地放松下来后，承太郎就会往更深处埋入一段，然后用力地一撞，顶部冲开粘腻的液体时发出的声音让他心跳加速。

肌肤相贴带给两人一种诡异的快感，拥抱的力道像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里，灵魂相吸，承太郎突然想道。他们拥抱着一起高潮，心脏跳成同一频率。

男人被翻过来跪在床上后入的时候，双腿都在打颤，被再次侵入的身体习惯性地迎合上去，肠壁抽搐着绞住承太郎的性器。承太郎抓住他的肩膀疯狂地进出着，已经被开拓过一次的小穴被迫承受着新一轮的操弄，闷哼带着烦躁和难耐，听在耳朵里带着酥麻的撩人感，承太郎不由得朝那个地方撞得更凶更深。对方高潮时夹紧了臀部，内壁收缩直接把承太郎夹射了，在脱力的瞬间，承太郎靠在那具温热的身体上，星星纹身样子的痕迹晃进了他的眼睛。

“明天见。”

陷入昏睡他听见男人说。

$  
承太郎睁开眼睛时就在床边，靠着枕头的男人依然看不清面貌。床头柜上摆着一杯青草蜢，绿色的，杯子上有一颗深红色的樱桃，那一点格格不入的红色刺痛了承太郎的眼睛，他猛地看向男人。

“你今天能告诉我这里是哪里吗？”承太郎问道。

“是亡者的国度。”

“他们也在这里吗？”承太郎单膝跪在床上，靠近对方问道，“我也死了吗？”

“这不是你的终点站，承太郎。”

男人没有直接回答他的问题，但是从他的语气里承太郎猜到了答案，这里不是他的终点站，那么这里说明着他的同伴们，他们的生命已经画上了句号。

如果那场战斗...如果替身...如果我...承太郎忍不住想到，脑海中却浮现了不止一场战斗。

“有些东西失去了就不能再回来了，不管你有什么能力，都不能再回来了，”对方像看透了他的内心想法一样，适时地说道，“虽说就这样告诉你算作弊呢。”

“如果白金之星的时停可以...”

“没有如果，承太郎。”男人摇着头。

“不，所有的事...所有的离开...如果我可以更强大一点...”

“没有如果，承太郎。”男人又一次说道。

“闭嘴！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！啊啊啊烦死了！你这个...你这个臭老头子懂什么？”承太郎握紧拳头一下下砸在男人裸露的胸膛上，那具身体和他很像，那种微妙的熟悉感让他胸口发烫，只是男人的皮肤上有着更多的伤痕，还有他昨晚留下的痕迹，那些红色的吮痕，抓痕和咬痕带着激烈的情欲和放纵的发泄。

又一次被进入时男人喘着气，说道，“虽说这也是我的习惯，但唯独不想被你这么称呼呢，小鬼。”

“闭嘴...吵死了...”承太郎挺腰往更里面深入，身下的肉体贴近，含弄他的性器进进出出，那是只做过一次无法达到的默契。和对方做爱像打架，性器像一把烧烫了的利刃，快感由皮肉直达灵魂深处，他们像绝配的刀与盾，找到一个缺口就完美地契合在一起。

承太郎掐住对方的臀部，下身加快速度更用力地撞击深入，他去咬他的喉结，亲吻过每一道伤痕，性器研弄过那个小小的凸起，又爽又麻的快感由那一点分散至全身。

“你怎么面对自己的死亡呢？”在高潮后的余韵中，他问道。

“如果我的死亡有价值，那就是必要的牺牲。”

“那么，他们也是这么想的，只要希望在延续，仍然有人可以带着他们的志向继续战斗，死亡就是有价值的。”

承太郎抱紧这个比自己年长的男人，靠在他肩上近乎虔诚地吻上那个星星胎记，他感觉到对方也在亲吻那个和他对称的地方，皮肤与嘴唇接触的温度和触感都是一样的。

“我们终究是凡人，而凡人终有一死。”  
“明知前路是死亡，你也依然会奋勇前行吗？”

“啊，当然了。”

“那么，再见。”

承太郎闭上了眼睛，任由自己陷入睡眠。

-End-


End file.
